1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net recovery system and more particularly to a net recovery system suitable for recovering torpedoes by a helicopter.
2. Description of Prior Art
The usual method for torpedo recovery from the surface of the water is to use a torpedo recovery boat. However, helicopter systems have been used that employ various types of clamps, snares and metal cages. The disadvantages of these prior systems include high systems costs and difficulty in securing to a floating torpedo especially in high sea states. In general these prior systems have been unreliable, hazardous or dangerous to use, and have resulted in a high percent of damage to both torpedoes and recovery systems.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing an inexpensive and highly reliable recovery system that virtually eliminates all damage to the torpedo and recovery system.